<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when stars align by Iovestruck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545870">when stars align</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iovestruck/pseuds/Iovestruck'>Iovestruck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More on narrations, Sad Ending, Soobin can’t move on, Soobin is imagining stuff, Yeonjun is ... there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iovestruck/pseuds/Iovestruck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They looked at the stars just like how they look at each other. They look at each other just like how they look at stars. They look at them, with love and awe. </p><p>"I love you Yeonjun, let's meet again, when the stars align."</p><p>☆ when the stars align - when an unexpected and nearly impossible event takes place. usually due to pure luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when stars align</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey !! its my first time writing here and it looks so cool :oo</p><p>probably going to write my next oneshot aus here soon too !! </p><p>hope you enjoy this oneshot i made because im too lonely and i had this thought about stars so i just went ahead and wrote it hehe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Soobin!</em>" the yellow haired boy yelled from across the street. Soobin, who was shocked to hear someone yell out his name in public, turned around to see the yellow haired boy waving at him.</p><p>Soobin smiled at the sight of the boy. "<em>Yeonjun</em>, come here!" Soobin smiled and waved back.</p><p>The yellow haired boy, named Yeonjun, looked from left to right before crossing the street to meet up with Soobin on the other side of the street. </p><p>"Why did you yell out my name like that! You know i don't like it when people hear my name in public." Soobin pouted. Yeonjun giggled at the sight. </p><p>"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have work to do?" Soobin asked the boy. Yeonjun shrugged and put his hands on Soobin's shoulders. </p><p>"I want to spend time with my boyfriend." Yeonjun them grinned at Soobin, who was now hiding his face from embarrassment. </p><p>Soobin then slapped Yeonjun's chest. He didn't know if he would feel embarrassed or happy at that time but, he knew that he liked it. The butterflies in his stomach says so. </p><p>"Shut up, we're in public." Soobin said while looking around to see if someone heard. Yeonjun laughed at his boyfriend's cuteness. </p><p>"Where are we going?" Soobin asked Yeonjun, who was now holding his hand. Yeonjun looked at him and winked, or at least he tried to. </p><p>'<em>Was that supposed to be a wink...</em>?' Soobin thought, then chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend's failed attempt at winking.</p><p>"Well can we at least invite the others?" Soobin asked Yeonjun. Yeonjun quickly shook his head. </p><p>"Remember? They don't want to see you with me, right?" Yeonjun told Soobin. Soobin sighed and just let the yellow haired boy drag him to wherever he was taking him. </p><p>Soon enough, They arrived at a coffee shop . </p><p>"Remember this place?" Yeonjun asked Soobin, who was looking at the place in awe. </p><p>"Yes! It's where we met 6 years ago. It looks kinda different, but it still has the same vibes." Soobin was examining the changes in the coffee shop. </p><p>It looked like it was newly renovated; polished walls, new signs on the outside, there were now plants planted outside — it just looked different. But the feeling of being back there was the same when Yeonjun and Soobin first met. </p><p>"So, Shall we go inside?" Yeonjun asked Soobin, who was still examining the shop. Soobin then looked at Yeonjun, smiled with his dimples in sight, and nodded. </p><p>Soobin went ahead and ordered for both of them. </p><p>"Can we get two iced americano please, thank you." Soobin then immediately walked towards where he sees Yeonjun sitting. The barista was confused but made his order anyway. </p><p>Soobin sat down and then they stared at each other like how typical couples do. Neither of them talked, but it wasn't like an awkward silence. They were comfortable. </p><p>After a while, Yeonjun looked at Soobin, who was looking outside the window, admiring the outside world. Yeonjun didn't notice but he was smiling widely while looking at Soobin. </p><p>After a while, Soobin noticed this and got shy. he hid his face with his hands and peeking between his finger. Yeonjun giggled and Soobin thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. </p><p>The barista then went to Soobin's table and put his drinks in front of him. The barista then left immediately. Soobin was confused but then shrugged it off. </p><p>Soobin then placed the iced americano in front of Yeonjun and had a sip of his. Yeonjun smiled at Soobin and looked at his drink. </p><p>More silence followed as they were only admiring each other. Soobin looked at Yeonjun's features; his eyes who would look at him like he was seeing stars, his lips that were always pouty, his yellow hair that always stood out. He noticed every little detail. </p><p>Same with Yeonjun. He was admiring Soobin's features; his eyes that would disappear whenever he smiled at him, his lips that would always look like he was smiling, his cute nose, his purple hair, and everything that he sees in Soobin. </p><p>"Let's go? Oh? You barely touched your drink." Soobin noticed. Yeonjun smiled at him and just stood up so they both left the shop. </p><p>Well, that was nice." Yeonjun smiled. Soobin nodded and smiled too. Yeonjun feels like he was about to melt whenever he sees Soobin's dimples. </p><p>"But, I have to go now." Yeonjun said with a frown. You would see the latter's slight frown and disappointment but then he just smiled again. He was a bit sad because it was such a short time but he understands that his lovely boyfriend has some other things to do. </p><p>"It's okay, we can spend some time the next time you see me." Soobin said with a grin so that Yeonjun would not feel bad about leaving early. Yeonjun finally smiled and nodded. </p><p>Yeonjun then hugged Soobin, said his goodbyes and left immediately. Soobin sighed but he heard his name being called by someone nearby. </p><p>"Soobin hyung!" A cherry red haired boy shouted from a distance. Soobin's face then lit up at the sight of his other friends. </p><p>"Taehyun! Beomgyu! Hueningkai!" He smiled and started walking towards them. </p><p>"Why are you here?" Beomgyu asked Soobin, visibly confused. Soobin them went ahead and told them that Yeonjun brought him to the coffee shop. </p><p>The three looked at each other and sighed. Soobin was smiling at them so they smiled back. But deep inside they were confused and clueless of what to do about the situation. </p>
<hr/><p>"You can't just tell me to 'not see him anymore.' That's like telling me to not be friends with you three anymore." Soobin was frustrated because of his friends' suggestion. </p><p>The three sighed of frustration. They didn't want to see Soobin like this. </p><p>"It's for your own good. We're suggesting that you two should not see each other anymore because we want to protect you. We don't want to see you suffering." Taehyun told Soobin while pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Suffering? Why would I suffer whenever I meet Yeonjun? Why is it called suffering when I'm just trying to make myself happy?" Soobin, who was clearly annoyed, said. </p><p>He was upset because he felt like his friends didn't want him to be happy. He wanted to cry but he didn't want to make the situation worse, so he just left them behind. </p><p>The three sighed. It happens everytime they try to convince Soobin. They thought that they should maybe let Soobin do what he wants for the rest of the year, and maybe, just maybe, he'll understand why they want him to do that. </p><p>Taehyun, Beomgyu and Hueningkai then started walking and caught up to Soobin. The younger three apologized to Soobin</p><p>They then went ahead and ate lunch and went to Beomgyu's house. </p><p>Beomgyu was suddenly curious about what the couple usually do on their dates.</p><p>The purple haired boy looked at the ceiling, smiling. He remembers everything he and Yeonjun does at their dates. It usually starts very awkward but the yellow haired boy always makes the atmosphere comfortable. </p><p>The thought of Yeonjun always makes him giggle, and his friends can't help but sigh and just let him be. </p><p>After a few talks with the other three, Soobin finally went home with a huge smile on his face, forgetting about what happened earlier.</p><p>"We really can't do anything about it, huh?" Beomgyu sighed while looking at his purple haired bestfriend walk through the side walk. The other two sighed and nodded. </p>
<hr/><p>As for Soobin, he can't help but thank the universe for giving him these gifts; the gift of friendship and love. Those four persons really meant a lot to him. </p><p>While walking home, someone suddenly appeared next to him, it was none other than his loving boyfriend, Yeonjun. </p><p>Soobin grinned at the sight of him. It has only been a few hours since they last met but it felt like months. Yeonjun then back hugged Soobin, which made him shy. </p><p>He could feel Yeonjun's embrace getting tighter, so he didn't stop him. Instead he let Yeonjun hug him.</p><p>After 3 minutes, which felt like 10 seconds for them, Yeonjun finally let go. Soobin was a little disappointed when he let go of him but he couldn't do anything about it. </p><p>On that cold night, they talked about their relationship, like how they started, their first date, their first kiss, they talked about all of their firsts. </p><p>Soobin didn't really know where they were going but he let Yeonjun lead the way. Soon enough they arrived at a place that was memorable for both of them. </p><p>The place where they first confessed to each other. </p><p>At the time, both of them were unsure about the other's feelings. Both of them were too nervous to actually think of any way to avoid rejection. </p><p>But now, there they are now. Back at where they were, closer than ever. </p><p>They looked at the stars just like how they look at each other. They look at each other just like how they look at stars. They look at them, with love and awe. </p><p>While Soobin was observing the stars, Yeonjun looks at his face.</p><p>From his soft, fluffy hair. To his shining eyes, Then to his cute nose, down to his lips, which, as he remembers, were as soft as a pillow. </p><p>He looks at Soobin lovingly, as if he's looking at the universe. Well infact, Soobin was his universe. </p><p>Soobin then noticed him and turned to look at the yellow haired boy, who seemed to have been lost in his thoughts while looking at Soobin's lips. </p><p>He was confused, but smiled at the latter. He felt the butterflies in his stomach having a party because of how he looks at him. </p><p>He then began giggling because Yeonjun was looking at his lips for too long, he found him so cute. Yeonjun then noticed and finally looked at Soobin's eyes. </p><p>He looked at how the stars reflected at his eyes. His eyes literally looked like a whole universe that Yeonjun was about to dive into. His eyes were deep, he would always get lost in there ever since he first met Soobin. </p><p>"Soobin, My love," Yeonjun called out to his boyfriend. Soobin then answered with a "hm?" while looking at his boyfriend's lips, then to his eyes, then to his lips again. </p><p>Yeonjun then held Soobin's soft, porcelain skin and pecked his full lips. Then he proceeded to give Soobin the most passionate kiss of his whole life. </p><p>For what seemed like a whole minute but felt like a few seconds, Yeonjun finally pulled back. Soobin then grinned at Yeonjun, who was smiling so sweetly. </p><p>"Soobin, When will you finally let go?" </p><p>Soobin's grin slowly turned into a frown. he then slowly slid out of Yeonjun's touch and watched the stars again. </p><p>"Yeonjun, do you think i'm ready to let go?"</p><p>Yeonjun looked at the latter's side profile. Soobin really misses Yeonjun and it shows. He has been imagining all of these dates, but then his own imagination is telling him to let go and move on. </p><p>Everytime he looks at the stars, it only reminded him of Yeonjun, who left this cruel world so suddenly. They were supposed to meet at the same spot at their 1st anniversary but, Yeonjun never made it. </p><p>"Soobin you have to let me go, if this goes on any longer, it would hurt even more."</p><p>Soobin was having flashbacks of every "date" they had after Yeonjun got into an accident. </p><p>He now remembers that no one actually called him from across the street. That no one was actually with him on that coffee shop. No one was actually with him. No one actually hugged him on the sidewalk earlier. It was just him and his imagination. </p><p>"Soobin, i'm not really with you but, the stars you are looking at right now, it's me. i will always watch you from there. Even if you don't see me in broad daylight, i'm still there."</p><p>Soobin's tears were flowing like a faucet that was left open. Yeonjun left that faucet open. </p><p>Soobin looked at the stars and smiled. </p><p>"I'm ready to let go Yeonjun."</p><p>Even though his imaginary boyfriend wasn't by his side anymore, he could feel that Yeonjun was right there, next to him. Soobin could only look at the stars. </p><p>"I love you Yeonjun, let's meet again, when the stars align."</p><p>𝘧𝘪𝘯.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/jnwoni">twitter!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>